Lighting is used to provide light when it is dark or to provide supplemental lighting for a dark area. Often in large buildings, overhead lighting is provided from lights placed near the ceiling of the building and the light is directed downward. Most light bulbs used in these lighting installations are inefficient, and a portion of the energy used in these lights is expended in heat. In the summer, the heat must be cooled with the building air conditioning system. The maintenance cost of these bulbs is also high due to the cost of government imposed lamp disposal fee, the short lifespan and the rapid degradation of 30 to 40% after a year. What is needed is a new lighting fixture that includes the ballast and may further include the dome that can easily be replaced with existing fixtures simply by having a new energy efficient fixture. The ballast is provided with multiple high efficiency fluorescent or inductive lighting bulbs that provide equivalent or superior illumination with improved efficiency and a reduction in the amount of heat that is generated. The invention proposed provides a solution to all the listed requirements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,048 issued to Burd is for a fluorescent bulb that has multiple fluorescent elements located within the light bulb. This invention provides the equivalent energy efficiency and an equivalent amount of light, but the bulb is a custom light bulb, and the light bulb is not manufactured in high volume. The invention does not provide multiple efficient light bulbs that are cost effective and readily available.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,477 issued to Maya et al. is for a single fluorescent bulb that also has multiple fluorescent bulb elements that are connected into a single screw-in base. This invention provides the equivalent energy efficiency and the equivalent amount of light, but the bulb is a custom light bulb, and the light bulb is not manufactured in high volume. The invention does not provide multiple efficient light bulbs that are cost effective and readily available.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,465 issued to Johnson et al. is for a bulb with a clip attached that allows the bulb to be attached to a metal strip. The patent covers the clip connected to a hollow tube that can extend from a vertical or horizontal surface. This invention uses a single bulb connected to an elongated metal tube or neck. The invention is intended for wiring to an electrical power source. The invention does not include multiple light sockets that connect into a base that can be screwed into a lamp base.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,314 issued to Aota is for a double-socket electric lamp that screws into an existing lamp base and converts the lamp into a standard lamp socket so a more standard bulb can be screwed into the second socket. This invention is for converting a high output light bulb into a low output light bulb. The invention replaces a single light bulb with another single light bulb. The invention is a converter for converting a light bulb socket from one size to another. The invention is not intended for converting a single light bulb socket into multiple light bulb sockets.
The ideal product would be used where high or low bay lighting would be used that might require a ballast or self ballast energy efficient lighting solution for operation. Standard high efficiency light bulbs could be inserted into the multiple sockets to provide equivalent light intensity at a significant reduction in the energy being used. A single or multiple inductive light elements also provides improved illumination with a longer life expectancy of 500%. The integration of the fixture with the dome as one piece further reduces the components and the cost of manufacturing.